Reach Upon Me
by dieanneace
Summary: A secret tunnels found under their ruto,Sakura,Kakashi and Shikamaru had been sent to capture them.However,those guys arent an ordinary ey are the true ey in search for something.But somehow,naruto must faces his own fears,the tragedy happens to him two years ago,although he already kept it deep into his own abyss. yaoi content;Sasunaru


This story really,,just my own imagination. At least I wish someone can enjoy it. Nevermind. Most of it only a simple words. As I am not an english teacher. And btw,this is my first fanfic,and yaoi fiction ever in my entire ,please to be reminded,tthis is a BOYXBOY loves! -Dont bother to read it if you cant handle or don't seems to interest next time I will make a normal story,,,hahaha

**-LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON-**

This story may had some harsh word (later,causec not now)

And,it is mature had being raped and vice versa

NARUTO;owns By** MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**deal.

Sakura walks into the large underground tunnel. Located under their forest. It is a one weird tunnel and somehow it was aiming towards the leaf village. Team 8:Kiba, Hinata and Shino had been sent to investigate the end of the tunnel , couple days ago, in order to find the one who respondsible behind this scene. Probably they had return by this time.

The pinkette reach to her blond teammate , who was busy poking on something at the side of the wall.

"Naruto,the hokage want to meet us."says the pinkette to the blonde blonde smile and nodded as somehow he was distract by something.

"What is that?"Naruto turn over Sakura and hide the 'thing' behind his starts to feels irritated.

"What was you hiding from me?" Sakura ask put his hand behind his head and put on her serious face and glares to Naruto.

"Okay, .I was thinking of giving it to you , just take it anyway", Naruto gave a fluffy and snowy puppy to her.

"A dog?". Sakura ruffles its puppy purred at her like a cat.

"Yeah,it has an emerald eyes, like yours."says Naruto, blushing lightly. Sakura shocked,but replied with smiles. "Thank you Naruto. You are so kind."

Naruto giggles. Sakura lift it up high.

"Sakura,I thought you were going to called Naruto to hurry us up."Kakashi sensei appeared behind blonde boy and pink girl jolted, shocked because of Kakashi.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! Come Naruto! Tsunade - sama going to kill us if we late!" Sakura pulled Naruto jacket ongoing to the hokage's office. For a strength like Sakura ,she doesn't had any problem to drags Naruto everywhere, while her other hand holding the fluffy dog.

"Where is that stupid kid?!"shouted the the light blonde hair woman. Her assistant, a straight short hair girl, Shizune tried to calm her down.

"BAAAA-CHANN!"A load noise came from a spiky , blond woman grunt to , as usual, showed his bright smile giving her thumbs up. "Reach in time!"

"no you don't. You are late by 10 minutes. How do you dare to said you reach in time?".The woman closed her eyes,but her forehead still wrinkles.

"Baa-chan,I know you had over 50,but if you going to keep those wrinkles in your forehead,you will ended up as grandma in no time."Naruto pointed his finger to the woman's head.

"Naruto…."Sakura called his name.

THUMP!

Naruto face has been smashed by both Sakura and Tsunade's palm hand. Tsunade's feet already on the desk,reaching her to Naruto while Sakura's fisting had been beside him all the snowy puppy barking without sounds."Can…ttt… br…eathhh….".

Kakashi chuckles looking at their , shizune again, to solves down the troubles.

Someone knocked the door and stepped in the chaotic room. "Hokage-sama, the earlier report has arrived….aaa... Naruto , are you pick up on the trouble again?"Shikamaru asking,eventhough he knew the answers already.

Tsunade retreat to her own chair again while Sakura take a few steps backwards, leaving naruto helpless between them. His cheeks had turn red because of the hard push from both sides. Naruto falls on the floor slowly,like a melting jelly.

"Geez,troublesome as always." Shikamaru walked to the hokage's desk and hand out a file onto the blonde woman checked the file with conscientious. Once sastified with the result,she open up the file on her table and showed 4 pieces of pictures to them.

"These is the picture of the people who had created the tunnels below us. Team 8 had confirmed it that these people are surely involved. I need your team, to stop them,whatever they are trying to do. Despite of their abilities and experiances, I believe they are not an easy going type of person. And bring them to or ?" told the help himself to sit on the floor,not bothering to stands up.

"But, Tsunade-sama, Sai was not here. We can't go without our proper Kakashi sensei not fully healed after his last match with the enemy three days ago."explain Sakura,worried of the risked.

"Sakura,I don't think it is worthy enough to said about it now" said the silvery guy. The guy wears a mask,but his smile still can be reach.

"That is why I am here now"told Shikamaru,sighing

"The lazy-butt boy are going to join us?Cool!"Naruto smiled gladly towards Naruto.

"Be careful are not an ordinary opponents. They are tricky and a true also are more horrifying and stronger than the Akatsuki team."Tsunade make sure to told every highlight information to them.

"That sounds like a major trip to death."says kakashi,doubtly.

"We can't send too many forces,or we will ended up losing.I believe,that the hokage had choose her best fighter to defeat them."Shikamaru explain by the side of the hokage.

"Yes,I do.". Tsunade nodded because ovf agrrement.

"We will keep your faith on us, will get these guys pay for what they done."Naruto smiled, showing his bright smiles and says it sighed.

"Shikamaru will be the ,the respect is yours,Kakashi."

"I don't really mind at is the true genius.I bet he can be the most suitable person for a leader."Says Kakashi.

"thankyou kakashi Sensei."Shikamaru looked to Kakashi sensei tilted his head to the left,smiling.

"Dismissed".Order the blinked of eyes,they disappeared.

Naruto had dragging Shikamaru to the Ichiraku's. Shikamaru don't try to reject him,knowing it is useless. They have a seat in the chair and as always, ordered his favourite flavours of ramen.

"Hey,Shika, I don't had the chance to looked at the picture just I have a peek ?"

"Here".Shikamaru handed p their picture without hesistant to Naruto

" are the greatest Shikamaru!"Naruto hugs holds his breath as longer as he can,until the time Naruto release him.

Naruto opened the file and look straight to the picture.

eyes wide shocked.

His legs shaking hardly. But not hair feels like falling from his body. But instead just stand up straight. Suddenly he feels something heavy in his eyes blinked again,trying to ensure what has he looking at.

"Anything,naruto?"asked Shikamaru

"No…. ,,aaa..trying to refocuss their faces,so I won't forget them."Laughed Naruto

_Although you can never forget how they had done to you,by each inches of your skin._

Naruto his hand tight. Shikamaru glances at him. Noticing the changes into Naruto.

"Naru…"

"The ramen are ready!"The man of Ichiraku's handed him his big bowls of ramen.

"At last!I almost dying for ramen!"Naruto let a relieved breathes.

"No one ever dying because of the ramen, Naruto"the fat man looked to his eyes and pulled out his collar.

"Look into my eyes,I will." whisper Naruto. The fat guy laugh hardly into Naruto's expression. Tears of joys ran out from his ignore ,the hairthe guy and continue his meal, Naruto.

'Geez,what was I thinking.'Shikamaru mutters to himself.

That night,

In Haruno's house,

Sakura was playing with his snowy puppy toys all around the giggles by looking at her new reaching his puppy and slowly kissed his nosed.

"Because of your white and fluffy fur,I gonna called you,Shiro" told Sakura. The puppy lick at her laugh.

In a solitary,uzumaki's house,

Naruto was holding tightly to his blanket,conceal himself in it. Memory if two years ago came without invitation. Making Naruto trembles none one can stops his one


End file.
